La puerta de la amabilidad
by Roxmina
Summary: No voy a ser amable con eso, Potter ¡Abre la maldita puerta! Viñeta -Realizado para la comunidad LJ Archienimigos


**Nick:** Roxmina

**Titulo:** La puerta de la amabilidad

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Clasificación:** G

**Resumen:** No voy a ser amable con eso, Potter… ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, aunque esto bien podría calificar como realidad alterna.

**Notas: **Realizado para el concurso microrelatos de la comunidad**_ LJ Archienemigos_**

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling, yo me limito a jugar con los personajes.

¡Hola!, supongo que está un poco confuso. Y que el título no les ayuda mucho para saber de que va. Sólo es un escena, no esperen una historia completa.

La idea es puertas y ser amable.

* * *

**La puerta de la amabilidad**

Ubicado en la tercera fila, contando desde el pizarrón, guarda las plumas y libros en su mochila. Ve discutir a la sangre sucia con la comadreja en el marco de la puerta. Se siente tentado a molestar pero Pansy le interrumpe, dejando caer un pergamino en su pupitre. Sus notas. La enorme calificación de desaprobado en la esquina superior derecha.

-Tienes que ayudarme con Transformaciones o desaprobaré, tampoco es que me importe mucho…pero o llevo notas aprobatorias o me olvido del viaje a Lyon.-Explica con una mano en la cintura y la otra arreglado su cabello delicadamente.- Y Blaise queda fuera de intervenir, no después de olvidar que mi cumpleaños es en dos semanas. ¡Hasta Crabbe y Goyle lo sabían! Y Theodore prefiere compartir sus apuntes con Millicent. ¿Puedes, cariño? ¿A qué hora podemos comenzar?

Contiene el suspiro de impaciencia. Apenas hace unos minutos que acabaron las clases de Aritmancia. Se disponía a encontrarse con Harry en algún rincón de Hogwarts. De preferencia lo más alejado posible de la torre Gryffindor. Entre sus planes no está estudiar con Pansy. Menos Transformaciones.

-Eh, ¡Malfoy!- Vaya, la discusión pareció ganarla Granger. Eso explicaría el gesto de la comadreja, cuando ella le habla.

-¿Puedo servirles en algo, Granger, Weasley?

-Harry nos pidió…

* * *

Suelta el que espera sea el último resoplido del día. ¿Ser amable con la puerta? Qué clase de estupidez Gryffindor es esa. Puede que Granger insista en su corrupción del deber élfico pero de allí a querer que sea amable con eso.

-Y Malfoy, se amable con la puerta.- Repite con retintín las palabras que según ella le dijo Harry. Sube las escaleras hasta llegar al rellano del ala oeste. Y como supone, no hay nada allí. Sólo un retrato de un ridículo caballero y su rechoncho caballo. Imbécil, no puede estudiar como la gente normal en la biblioteca o en su sala común. El intentar que algo de _"Transformación: nivel avanzado"_ quedara en la cabecita de Pansy sería muchísimo más placentero que buscarle por el castillo y seguir instrucciones tontas. Camina un par de pasos percatándose que tras un tapiz se oculta una puerta.

Dentro del aula, Harry aseguraría que escuchó algo parecido a "_extraña fijación con la puerta"_ de parte de Draco. Mientras espera que el chico en cuestión realice lo que Hermione le dijo. No puede ni imaginar, lo que amabilidad significa para Draco. Pero cree que valdrá la pena. A ningún inoportuno Slytherin se le ocurriría que el secreto para entrar a la habitación es ser educado con la puerta.

-No voy a ser amable con eso, Potter… ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Ríe silenciosamente. Bien, lo tiene merecido. Acaso no era él quien se quejaba de la falta de intimidad en la "horrorosa sala común". O de lo molestos que podían a llegar sus amigos. El indefenso mártir de la conspiración Gryffindor. Cuando en realidad son los Slytherin quienes impiden que estén juntos un tiempo decente.

Cuando por fin consigue entrar al salón. Harry le mira recostado contra un sillón. Una traviesa sonrisa delineándose y brillando pícara.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste para ingresar?

-Ser amable, se lo pedí por favor.-Responde con simpleza. ¿Qué hizo el educado Slytherin?

-Vaya Harry, un objeto inanimado consigue una suplica tuya…-Se sienta apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.-Si se lo contara a Pansy no me creería… Mmm ¿Arañar la madera?

-¿Le gusta brusco?-responde al fin ante la mirada interrogativa de Harry. Y negándose a si mismo que ese cosquilleo en sus mejillas es rubor. Harry ríe alegremente y le besa susurrando:

-A mi me dijo que tenia cosquillas.

**Fin**


End file.
